


Blood Sport

by AsgardianHorsemanship



Category: Geoffrey Malone, Stories from the Wild, Torn Ear
Genre: Fox - Freeform, Foxes, Other, blood sports, fox hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianHorsemanship/pseuds/AsgardianHorsemanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In modern England, Fox hunting is at an all time high, the cruel sport is becoming more and more popular as the battle to keep it illegal wears thin. Foxes are dying at an increasing rate and more humans join the cause every day. The cause they claim is about keeping vermin numbers down. Everyone knows this is a fallacy to make a blood sport seem needed. </p><p>Everyone including the Foxes.</p><p>Hunt Saboteurs get the blame when prized hounds are found slaughtered in their kennels and the hunt horses are found lame in the mornings. Children report frightening tales of glowing eyes swarming in the darkness around the farmlands and panic starts to rise. </p><p>A war is coming, unlike the world has ever seen. It is time to pick a side. </p><p>This is inspired by Geoffrey Malone's book Torn Ear from his series Stories from the Wild. Will find a place for it to go eventually just wanted to publish it for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sport

“It’s got to stop! Enough is enough, we can’t live like this any more. How many of you have lost brothers, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers and friends to this.” He looked over the sea of amber eyes around him. “It’s time we fight back!”

Rosk let his chest fall and his breathing slow, he sat back on his haunches and let his tail curl across his dusky paws. His nose twitched uneasily as he felt the stares on himself, they had all come here, hadn’t they? Surely they didn’t need more convincing? Why did they seem to hesitant.

“Rosk is right.” Rosk flicked an ear to his right and turned to see Fallon stepping forwards, she brushed her tail across his shoulder as she came to stand beside him. “Soon there will be none of us left, soon there will be no one to carry on, we have to fight. We have other choice.

She turned her head to the side to look at him and he was reminded just why she would be the one to step forwards. Deep gouges ran across her muzzle and up onto the right side of her face and across her eye, her ear ripped vertically so it couldn’t stand up properly, and scars where no fur grew stood out on the side of her neck 

“We do this.” Rosk stood up and faced his friends, his family and the foxes he had never met before tonight. “We save ourselves or we die trying, it is better than waiting here to be hound bait! We will do whatever we can to stop this slaughter from ever happening again. Who is with me?!” He barked.

The surrounding foxes stood up and barked and yelped in agreement, their tails fluffed up and their ears pricked. They could do this, he was sure of it!


End file.
